horror_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawncroft Wood
Lawncroft Wood is an upcoming Horror Franchise directed by OldTown Studios. Inspired heavily by John Carpenter's Halloween and the real-life "Suicide Forest" Aokigahara, comes a story that will haunt your mind. Plot In 1974, three individuals were found dead in the dense, Lawncroft Wood in Tismead. Officers ruled each of the deaths as suicide, due to strong evidence of self-harm and substance abuse. More people were found dead later in the 1970s, and the wood became fortified. Several years later, whilst walking through the outskirts of the wood, a bypasser strumbles upon a body of a 17 year old man. The film then cuts to a few days before this sighting. Without knowing of the town's notority, a couple of tourists ignore the 'No Trespassing' sign and journey into the heart of Lawncroft Wood. They set up camp on a hill that overlooks the Wood, praising it's beauty. They spend the night peacefully. On the following morning, a masked man stands and watches through an old rotten shed by the hill. The couple re-equip themselves and decide to leave. However, they are mortified by a sighting of a hanging body on the pathway that led them there. Scarred from what they saw, the couple decide to travel a different route through the Wood, unaware of the stalking by the tall, muscular masked man. Laura uses her phone to inform the authorities of the hanging body. However, they tell her that the Wood is notorious for it's suicide rate, and that they will investigate the premises later. Whilst the telephone call takes place, Walden spots a figure stood a few meters away, off the pathway in deep folliage. He shakes it off, as he believes it could be another suicide victim. The couple notice the Wood is getting more dense and decide to turn back and walk past the body they saw earlier. Approaching the hill, Walden spots the figure again, but this time it's stood on the top of the hill. Walden alerts Laura to the figure, and they both run past the hill. Laura falls whilst running and scrapes her knee on a jagged log. Walden decides to carry Laura but is mortified to see the figure standing ahead of them on the pathway. Walden puts Laura down and confronts the figure. The figure appears silent and doesn't communicate with Walden, except stares. Walden gets confrontational with the man, whilst Laura tries to get hold of the authorities. Upon witnessing a sudden strangulation of her partner, Laura shockingly hangs up her phone, picks herself up and runs to escape. The figure stays with the body of Walden and drags him up the hill. Laura struggles to run through the Wood, taking a tough route that leads into deep folliage. She stumbles again, into a pit of mud. She crouches by the mud pit and rings the authorities once again. However, she spots the figure whilst on the phone, making it's way through the Wood. Laura hangs up and decides to stay silent to avoid detection. The figure doesn't detect her and leaves the area. Laura begins getting emotional thinking about Walden. Laura watches the figure walk up the route she was going to take, so she decides to head back, running past the hill once again and down the route to freedom. She sneaks out of the mud pit, but the figure is soon alerted to her presence. He begins to stalk her once again, as she attempts to run out of the Wood. Laura approaches the hill once again and runs straight past it. She manages to get back to the 'No Trespassing' sign but is jumped by the figure. The figure knocks her unconcious and drags her away. Laura wakes up, drowsy, in the shed on the hill, with the man no-where to be seen. She looks on her arm to find needle marks. Laura searches the shed quickly to find a suitable weapon to beat the figure with if he returns. As she picks up the hammer, the figure appears behind her. She smacks the hammer down on his head, but the figure is unfased by the impact. Laura fights with the man but eventually escapes through the window. A policeman arrives in the Wood and spots Laura and the figure. He shoots the figure, and the figure falls backwards into folliage. A policeman goes to retrieve the body but realises it's gone. Quickly, he takes Laura's hand and escorts her out of the Wood. Present day, a bypasser notices Walden's body hung by the 'No Trespassing' sign. He looks into the Wood and sees the figure standing, looking directly ahead at him. This is where the film cuts and ends. The Figure Heavily inspired by Halloween's Michael Myers, The Figure is a force of evil. He has no dialogue and is supernaturally fast and durable, always being one-step ahead of Walden and Laura in the Wood. Presence of him is unknown in the town, as The Figure makes his victims look self-harmed, drugging them and leaving them in a suicidal state. It is unknown to us, whether The Figure was responsible for the deaths of the people back in the 1970s, but it is heavily suggested. In the sequel, Tismead. The Figure makes his way out of the Wood and into the out-skirts, after Laura had reported the last events to the authorities. We get more backstory to The Figure and we find out that he once lived in one of the houses in Glenwood, a small close just off of the Wood. He returns there, terrorising the new tenants of his old home.